


The cam girl

by Jumpykat



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Cam Girl, F/F, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpykat/pseuds/Jumpykat
Summary: BM gives Jiwoo a porn website and she finds something, someone, interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

Jiwoo sighed heavily, she couldn’t believe she was doing this. BM had given her a porn website and now she was checking it out because really did she have anything better to do? Okay, maybe she could be doing an essay buuuuuut why would she do that? Procrastination is key. She took a gulp as she finally clicked on the link.

Boobs.

            That was the first thing she saw, she had to admit that it was a nice pair of tits but Jiwoo couldn’t look at them anymore because she began to feel embarrassed so she had to move on. She began to look through the other videos.

Blonde white girl takes huge cock, ugh no thanks.

Teacher fucks student, hot in some sense but uh…no.

Incest, a whole fuck no right there.

            Jiwoo stopped when something caught her eyes, “Korean cam girl live now” Jisoo bit her bottom lip and stared at it, “Fuck it” she said as she clicked the video. She was automatically greeted with a pretty girl.

“Welcome to my live stream, I’m Somin and I hope to show you a really enjoyable time”

            Jiwoo felt a shiver run down her back “Oh fuck” Jiwoo never expected she would end up getting turned on by this person’s voice alone buuut nooo, as soon as the girl started to speak with that sensual voice of hers Jiwoo’s panties became drenched. Hell! It could have probably been like a waterfall down there. Jiwoo’s eye became wide as the girl on screen began to strip, at this point her hand was already in her pants and she could confirm that it was indeed a waterfall down there.

            The girl’s body was heavenly, like legit this girl had abs. Motherfucking abs!!! Jiwoo was so helplessly attracted to this girl now and it felt incredibly unhealthy but to hell with it, the girl wanted to show the viewers an enjoyable time and this view happened to be enjoying it a lot.

            The girl let out a moan as she lightly began to rub at her bare breasts causing Jiwoo to let out her own moan at the attractive sight. Jiwoo’s fingers gazed over her clit making her let out a small whimper. Jiwoo honestly almost felt as though she was on a skype call with the girl on the other side of the screen when the girl sinfully moaned, “Oh yes baby, just like that.”

            Jiwoo felt so ashamed of herself for almost cumming when the girl let out incredibly loud moan as her fingers entered her down below. Soon both girls were panting and moaning messes as their fingers worked inside of themselves.

            “I’m going to cum!” she heard the girl force out through her gasps of pleasure. Jiwoo couldn’t help but groan out a “Same” as her fingers plunged into her roughly.

            They both came, the girl online let out a loud heavenly squeal as she did so while Jiwoo just let out a gasp. Jiwoo recovered before the other girl, her post cum self was really hot…the sweat ran down her body has her chest heaved up and down for air…she was way too hot.

            Eventually the girl recovered and let out a giggle “You guys enjoyed yourself as much as much as I enjoyed myself, right? I sure hope you did, thank you for tuning in please tune in next time too” The girl…who did state her name before…Somin…had said with the most beautiful smile before the live ended.

            Jiwoo would be super ashamed to admit it to BM later but she made an account on the website and watched Somin’s live cams every week.

            Eventually there had to come a day where BM was going to catch her and that day was today because BM walked straight into her room while her fingers were in her pants working at her clit.

“Oh…fuck…whoops” BM said as soon as he opened the door and stared at the scene.

            Jiwoo opened her mouth to speak as she quickly went to remove her hand, accidentally rubbing quickly against her clit in the process which set her over the edge and she came in front of BM.

            “Well that was a sight I never expected to see” BM said with a laugh and a smirk “So who set you off like this?” BM asked as he took a step forward to look at Jiwoo’s computer screen.

            Jiwoo recovered from her high quickly and became angry and hit BM on the shoulder hard which made him laugh, “This is all your fault! What would Taehyung have said?!” Jiwoo complained and hit him again.

BM raised an eyebrow, “What does my boyfriend have to do with this?”

“Because you gave me a porn site and just now watched me cum!” Jiwoo said with a big frown.

            BM laughed again, “I thought you were gonna stop, didn’t expect you to actually cum in front of me” BM said with a pause before looking at the screen “So really who was it?” This time when BM looked at the screen, Jiwoo looked too and became very disappointed to see the livestream had ended, “You made me miss it you dickhole!!”

“Somin, huh?”

“Yeah, she is super fucking hot and you made me miss her cumming, you fucker” Jiwoo growled and crossed her arms.

“Welp! Sorry about that but hey if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have even known about this website and Somin” BM said proudly.

“Yeah I guess” Jiwoo said still annoyed.

            “Okay imma go now” BM said walking to the door but then stopping and turning around to say, “Also you should take a shower, you smell like cum and sex”

            “Yah!” Jiwoo screamed as she threw the closest thing next to her, her phone, at the retreating man.

What an asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so throwing her phone wasn’t a good idea because it the wall and the screen shattered and like a normal person...She cried for hours blaming BM before finally calling a phone repair place to get it fixed, obviously she didn’t use her own phone to make the call.

So that’s Jiwoo was doing now, picking up her phone from the place it was being repaired at.

            She was so happy to have her phone fixed and back, she felt like she was missing a part of her she was empty-

“Hey isn’t that, that cam girl?”

“You mean from that one porn site?”

This immediately caught Jiwoo’s attention and she began to listen in on the conversation.

“Yeah that’s the girl, you think she would service us?”

“Of course she would! She fucks herself on camera for the whole world to see!”

By this point Jiwoo was already furious to the point where she began to feel sick, she was going to confront them when she heard a girl’s voice.

“Can you let go of me?” The girl’s voice seemed to growl

“Why would we let go of a little slut like you?”

“Because I don’t want anything to do with scum like you”

Jiwoo’s eyes widened at the next thing she heard, it sounded like a slap…did they just hit her?

“Do you really think you can talk down to us like that?!”

“Bro just calm down, she won’t be able to say these things with our dicks down her throat”

            That completely did it for Jiwoo and she stopped thinking and ran towards the voices as fast as she can.

“What the fuck do you guys think you are doing?!” Jiwoo yelled as she began to run towards the men, “I already called the police” sure it was a bluff but it worked and the men began to panic and run.

The sight in front of her broke her heart, the girl in front of her was crying as she covered her bare chest. Jiwoo silently took off her jacket and placed it over the girl before leaning down in front of her. “Would you like to come back with me to yourself calm and cleaned up?”

Jiwoo did take notice of who the girl was, she was the same cam girl she had been getting off to but that wasn’t going to stop her from being a good person.

The girl, Somin, silently gripped the coat before nodding her head. Jiwoo smiled slightly as she helped the girl to her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Jiwoo had gotten Somin to her apartment without anyone bothering them. She lightly sat her down on the bed. “Hold on, I’ll get a first aid kit to fix up your cheek” Jiwoo said with a small smile as she walked out to the bathroom leaving the girl alone in her room.

When Jiwoo came back she stopped and dropped the first aid kit at the sight of the girl on her computer. It took her a few seconds before she ran to the computer and turned it off. “Don’t look at that!” she yelped super embarrassed.

“So you watch me too?” Somin asked as she looked up at Jiwoo.

Jiwoo flushed and looked away, “I uh…do indulge in the viewing of your…” she cleared her throat, “...videos”

Somin stared at her for a bit before throwing Jiwoo’s jacket off of herself to expose her chest. “Well I’m here, have your way with me” Somin stated as she stepped towards Jiwoo.

Jiwoo opened her mouth in shock as her eyes widened and her face reddened. She looked over the other girl’s body before looking back at her face. She closed her mouth and leaned down to grab her jacket, she then wrapped it around the girl.

“I’m not like that, don’t give yourself away so easily” Jiwoo said sternly before smiling at the girl and ruffling her hair.

Somin pouted from her hair being ruffled but held on tightly to Jiwoo’s jacket. “You’re a bit different, aren’t you?”

Jiwoo let out a small laugh, “Is that a compliment?”

“Of course it’s a compliment” Somin said as she gave Jiwoo a smile which made Jiwoo’s heart begin to beat super-fast.

“W-well thank yo-“ Jiwoo was cut off as lips met her’s. They stood there with their lips locked for a good 30 seconds before Somin pulled away with a smirk.

Jiwoo was blank for a few seconds before becoming a flustered mess, “W-why…did you??”

“Your reward for saving me”


	4. Chapter 4

Jiwoo doesn’t really remember how it happened but Somin ended up sleeping with her in her bed, of course actual sleeping. All Jiwoo really remembers is giving Somin a shirt to wear and now here Jiwoo is now fully woken up with Somin’s face snuggled in her breasts. Jiwoo was hella embarrassed but she wasn’t going to wake up the girl.

Somin made a small noise before snuggling even closer even going as far as to intertwine their legs. Jiwoo took a deep breath in as Somin’s leg rubbed against her center. It honestly felt good but seriously Jiwoo needs to calm down her hormones, this girl literally almost had been taken by some dirtbags. Jiwoo went to move away but the knee followed her and ran against her center again. Jiwoo bit her lip, it felt too good.

Suddenly Jiwoo began to think the knee rubbing against her wasn’t an accident of someone who was sleeping because the knee began to move against her repeatedly. She let out a shaky breath and moaned out a small “Fuck”, she looked down at the girl whose head was still in her chest “Why are you pretending to sleep?” Jiwoo whined.

Somin picked her head, “I wasn’t pretending to be asleep”

“Then why weren’t you saying anything?” Jiwoo asked before letting out a small gaps as fingers brushed against her clothed center.

“I didn’t say anything because I was having fun” Somin responded as she began to rub her through her pants.

“You’re having fun playing with me?” Jiwoo whined out.

“Well when you put it like that…” Somin paused for a dumb dramatic effect, “Then yes…and you’re wet”

This comment caught Jiwoo off guard so bad she went into an embarrassed coughing fit, “W-why do you have to say that?!”

“No but seriously you are really wet, so completely drenched that I can feel you through your pants…That’s amazing” Somin stated in a super excited, amazed tone.

“I-“

“Oh wait, I don’t even know your name”

That thought didn’t even cross Jiwoo’s mind that she didn’t tell Somin her what her name is.

“Oh uh…my name is Jiwoo”

“Ohh~ a pretty name for a pretty girl”

Jiwoo automatically became embarrassed “Yah! Why are you suddenly so flirty and touchy now?” Jiwoo asked remembering the girl’s fingers pressed against her.

“Because you’re different and I like different” Somin replied with a smile before leaning up and giving Jiwoo’s neck a small kiss which cause the girl to whimper.

“Just because I am different doesn’t mean you have to do all this, there are many different people in this world” Jiwoo said as she pulled away from Somin.

“But as you’re the only different person in my eyes and as far as I’ve seen you’re the most interesting” Somin said as she pushed Jiwoo down on her back before crawling on top of her and straddling her.

“But that doesn’t mean you have to do this, you were almost ra-“

“I want to! I…I want to do this…God why can’t you just let yourself get laid?” Somin sighed before leaning down and capturing Jiwoo’s lips.

Jiwoo decided not to complain and kept her lips sealed. After a few seconds she began to move against the other girl’s lips and placed her hands on her hips. Jiwoo let out a small gasp as Somin’s hand went underneath her shirt and began to rub up her stomach to her chest. Jiwoo moved her hands down from Somin’s hips to her butt and gave it a gentle squeeze, Somin let out a hum at this action.

Eventually they broke apart to breathe. “Holy shit” Jiwoo panted out but it didn’t take long for her to let out a moan as Somin began to attack her neck with kisses, bites, and licks. Jiwoo was feeling great, like way too great…Somin’s lips felt like velvet against her neck.

Suddenly it all happened really fast, Jiwoo’s shirt and pants were thrown across the room. Somin’s lips were wrapped around one of her nipples while her other hand was in Jiwoo’s panties rubbing at her clit.

“Oh f-fuck” Jiwoo groaned as she pushed her hand into Somin’s hair and tangled her hair in it.

Somin lightly took Jiwoo’s nipple between her teeth and gently bit it causing Jiwoo to jump and yelp. Somin slightly groaned around her nipple at Jiwoo’s reaction as she began to rub circles onto Jiwoo’s clit.

“O-oh~ fuck!” Jiwoo moaned aloud as she bucked her hips up and pulled Somin’s hair causing her to let go of her nipple and moan also just not as loudly.

Somin smirked as she began to rub slower, “Mm you’re so wet for me baby” Somin hummed, Jiwoo whimpered at that at that comment and bucked her hips in need “Does my babygirl want to cum?”

Jiwoo felt a shiver of pleasure run through her, she had no idea being called baby and babygirl would be such a turn on.

“Are you going to respond or should I take that as a no?”

“N-no! Don’t stop! Please…I want to cum…please” Jiwoo trailed off slowly realizing how embarrassing her outburst was.

Somin smiled softly, “You’re so cute baby” She said before she leaned in and gently kissed her, this kiss quickly became heated with tongue and everything. Somin dipped her hand lower removing her fingers from Jiwoo’s clit to play with her entrance.

Jiwoo bucked her hips up into Somin’s hand in a needy manner, “Please” she whined before covering her face with her hands out of embarrassment.

Somin smirked before removing her hands from her face and holding them above her on the bed with her free hand. “Don’t cover your face, I want to see it” Somin said as she slowly dipped her finger into Jiwoo.

Jiwoo gasped and let out a moan “S-shit” she muttered as Somin slowly pushed her finger in and out.

“Please…go faster” Jiwoo whined quietly.

“What’s that? I can’t hear you” Somin teased as she thrusted her finger even slower.

Jiwoo bit her lip before opening her mouth to speak again, “Faster!”

Somin smiled widely before beginning to thrust her finger faster, “Such a good girl-“

“What’s with all the noise in here? Are you really masturbating at- oh…” BM said before cutting off and just looking at the scene in front of him.

“Fuck”


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay let me get this straight” BM said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “You saved her and brought her here and then you were having sex with her?”

“Pretty much” Somin responded as she looked at her nails in slight boredom.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen I swear but it just…” Jiwoo tried to defend herself but she couldn’t really figure out what to say.

“Excuse me uh Ms.Somin but can I talk with Jiwoo alone for a moment?” BM asked as he grabbed Jiwoo’s sleeve lightly pulling her up to her feet.

“Just Somin is fine, go ahead and take her” Somin said with a small smile before going back to looking at her nails.

After BM and Jiwoo were far enough away from Somin, BM finally talked “I really don’t want to say you are crazy but you truly are”

“I know, I’m a crazy idiot” Jiwoo said and hung her head.

“Why would you have sex with her?” BM asked her with slight disappointment in his voice.

“I tried to stop her but then she made it clear she wanted to do it and all my motivation for stopping her disappeared” Jiwoo said with a sigh, she was more disappointed in herself if not than BM.

“Jiwoo I hate lecturing you because it’s usually the other way around but I need you not to do this again, this girl is probably used to being used do not just be another person to use her” BM said as he reached out and ruffled her hair.

“I won’t” Jiwoo said with a nod, she would definitely not be one of those pricks.

Jiwoo walked back into her bedroom where Somin laid in wait of her, she gulped as she saw the sight of the naked girl on her bed.

Somin sat up happily as soon as she noticed Jiwoo had returned, “Hey! You plan on continuing where we left off? I’m more than ready for you” Somin said with a wink setting fire to Jiwoo’s body.

“I um...n-no” Jiwoo said nervously as she bent down and picked up Somin’s clothes before walking them over to her, “Please put them back on”

Somin looked surprised, “Are you having me leave?”

“No! I just…this was too rushed…I’m sorry” Jiwoo said apologizing with her head down.

Somin took her clothes from Jiwoo slowly, “its okay, I’m at fault too”

“Listen Somin, I don’t want to be just another to use you.” Jiwoo said as she grabbed Somin’s lightly, “I want to get to know you better, take you on dates, treat you like a princess, show you the way love is supposed to be….If you’ll let me that is” Jiwoo said with a small cough as her face lit up with a light pink.

Somin blinked at Jiwoo before smiling, “You’re so weird and different”

“I-is that a bad thing?” Jiwoo asked with a nervous smile.

“No it’s a very good thing, I would like for you to do those things for me” Somin said as she gave Jiwoo’s hand a small squeeze.

Jiwoo was screaming on the side from how happy she was but she had one more thing she wished for Somin to do, “May I um…make a request?”

“What is it?” Somin asked with curiosity and a cute tilt of her head.

“Will you stop being a camgirl?”

The room became quiet as soon as the question was out of Jiwoo’s mouth. They both stared at each other before Somin finally spoke, “What am I supposed to do for money? I have a place to pay for-“

“Move in here!”

Jiwoo slammed her free hand over her lips, she didn’t mean to say that but it was already out there now.

Somin stared at her in astonishment, “You really are such a weirdo, you know that?”

“Yes I do know that, I’ve known for years now” Jiwoo said with a small chuckled.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that I’d have to pay” Somin said as she shook her head softly with a small smile.

“No you wouldn’t, I’ll be treating you like my princess” Jiwoo said as she brought Somin’s hand up to her lips, “Would you give me that honor?”

Somin was speechless and couldn’t get any words out as her face flushed. It took her a few moments before she finally responded, “When can I move in?”

“As soon as you want”

BM had heard the whole conversation, he wiped his eyes. “My little girl has finally grown up, maybe I should finally move in with Taehyung” BM thought happily as he pulled out his phone, “It would be best to leave them alone”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jiwoo let out a sigh, “You do realized that BM moved out so we could have separate rooms, right?”

“Yes I know” Somin responded as she scrolled up on her phone.

“Then why are you in my room laying on me?!” Jiwoo exclaimed as she made a hand gestor to Somin laying across her stomach.

Somin looked towards her before putting her phone down and moving her hand down towards Jiwoo’s slightly lifted shirt and began to run her nails against the exposed skin there, “I don’t like his room, I feel more comfortable in your room”

Jiwoo bit her lip and closed her eyes to calm herself down before finally speaking, “Then I’ll move into his room”

This automatically created a frown on Somin’s face and she let out a whine, “Noooooo” Jiwoo had honestly never seen something so cute…this woman was actually gonna kill her.

“Let me correct what I said before” Somin said and then cleared her throat and spoke up again, “I feel more comfortable in your room with you in it”

Jiwoo’s eyes widened, her face became red, and her heart began to beat quickly. “F-fine we can share a room b-but no funny business, okay?” Jiwoo stuttered out.

Somin smirked as she fixed her position on top of Jiwoo by straddling her, she leaned forward so where her lips were against her ear “I can’t promise that” she whisper seductively into Jiwoo’s ear before biting it gently.

Jiwoo’s breath hitched and she quickly jumped up throwing Somin off of her, “Date!”

Somin blinked a few times, “Date? Are asking me what today’s date is?”

“No! I’m saying date, let’s go on a date!” Jiwoo quickly said correcting the slightly shorter girl.

“Oh” Somin muttered before standing up, “Can I get ready first?”

“Of course! I have to get ready too” Jiwoo said as she ran up her fingers through her hair just for them to get caught in a knot proving her point.

Somin laughed at her before giving her the prettiest smile and walking to the bathroom.

Jiwoo sighed, she was so fucked.

It took them a few moments to get ready, Somin took longer than Jiwoo which totally made sense considering how astonishing she looked in her dress.

“Maybe I should go put something else on” Jiwoo muttered as she began to walk back towards her room, she felt out of place next to this supermodel of a girl. Though she was quickly stopped by the hood of her hoodie being pulled and she was spun around.

“No way! You look super cute in your hoodie and jeans, you’re not changing” Somin said with a pout and a hard stare.

“O-okay I won’t change” Jiwoo stuttered as heat began to rise to her face.

“Good girl” Somin said as she gave Jiwoo another smile before walking away. Did Jiwoo say the last smile was the prettiest? Well she was definitely wrong, this smile was the prettiest. Jiwoo pushed her hat down in front of her face, this girl was too much for her weak heart.

They were walking on the sidewalk in complete silence, Jiwoo honestly felt a bit awkward. Jiwoo never really went on dates much less initiated the date.

Somin suddenly stopped walking and turned towards Jiwoo, “I’m pretty sure on dates you’re supposed to hold my hand and not stand five feet away from me”

“o-oh! I’m sorry!” Jiwoo apologized in a panic as she quickly ran to Somin’s side and took her hand into hers. “i-is that better?”

“Much better” Somin said as she leaned her head onto Jiwoo’s shoulder causing Jiwoo to flush once again.

“Where do you want to go?” Jiwoo cringed as soon as she said this, what a horrible thing to say on a date that she said they should go on.

“Hmmm, anywhere is fine because I’m with you” Somin responded, Jiwoo let out a sigh of relief. She could have reacted way differently than that, Jiwoo was a very happy camper at the moment.

“Do you want ice cream?” Jiwoo asked softly.

“I wouldn’t mind something to lick”

Jiwoo whimpered, “Why do you have to go there?”

Somin picked her head off of Jiwoo’s shoulder and turned to face her, “So I can get cute reactions like that” Somin said with a chuckle as she leaned in and kissed Jiwoo’s nose. “Let’s go to get ice cream”

“Y-yeah okay let’s go” Jiwoo stuttered as she began to lead the way.

They entered the ice cream shop and Somin gasped causing Jiwoo to jump, “What’s wrong?”

“Can I get a vanilla shake please?” Somin asked lightly shaking Jiwoo’s hand with huge sparkling eyes.

Jiwoo gulped, “Anything you want is fine”

Somin smiled and quickly pulled them to the counter and happily ordered, Jiwoo just got herself a small cup of chocolate chip ice cream. They sat down at a small table and honestly Jiwoo couldn’t help but notice the stares of men on them, gross was all she could think.

Jiwoo smiled as Somin drank her shake happily, she almost seemed like a little kid. Occasionally Jiwoo would take small bites of her ice cream.

“You know your ice cream will melt if you don’t eat it fast enough right?” Somin asked with a small laugh causing Jiwoo to get flustered again. “I know I’m pretty but you don’t have to stare at me all the time”

“You’re so pretty I can’t look away” Jiwoo said causing Somin to slightly choke, one point for Jiwoo!

“You’re too much sometimes” Somin muttered as she took a sip of her shake.

“Tsk you’re one to talk” Jiwoo said before she noticed some of the shake rolling down Somin’s chin, “Geez it’s almost like you have a hole in your mouth” she mumbled as reached forward and wiped it with her thumb and without thinking licked it off.

She only realized what she had did after Somin’s eyes widened and she let out a small “Wow”

“I um! I only wanted a taste!” Jiwoo exclaimed trying to make up an excuse as to why she did that.

“You know there are way better ways to taste it, right?” Somin asked as she took another sip.

Jiwoo sighed, “Yes of course I know-“ Jiwoo’s eyes quickly widened as Somin’s lips were on hers making her gasp which Somin quickly took advantage of as she pushed some of the shake into Jiwoo’s mouth using her tongue.

The kiss was soon over but both of them were out of breath, “And you said I’m too much” Jiwoo sighed out.

Somin smiled and leaned in giving Jiwoo a peck, “I think it’s fair to say we are both too much”

Jiwoo smiled back, “You know there are people watching us right”

“Mmhm they can watch but they can’t touch” Somin said as she took Jiwoo’s hand back into her’s.

“Can we get out of here?” Jiwoo asked.

“Are we going back to your place?” Somin asked wiggling her brows.

“N-no I want to go somewhere else” Jiwoo said completely shutting down what Somin might have been thinking.

“Okay let’s go before all the guys here get boners” Somin said with a chuckle as she stood up and threw out her empty cup.

“Gross” Jiwoo said as she threw out her not finished ice cream, a waste but whatever.

“So where are we going?” Somin asked as soon as they got outside.

“I wanted to take you to the park” Jiwoo said shyly as she played with her hat.

“Aww you’re way too cute, if you are so shy over just going to the park I wonder what you get super shy about” Somin said as she trailed her other hand down Jiwoo’s back giving the girl a chill.

“L-let’s just go”

Once they got there it was pretty empty, there was some young adults and kids around the playground and some teens chilling by the benches.

At the same time Jiwoo and Somin turned towards each other, “Want to go on the swings?” they both asked at the same time, once they realized they both said that they laughed.

“Let’s go to swings and ill push you” Jiwoo said with a wide smile as she pulled Somin towards the swing.

Somin had no problem quickly sitting down on swing and waiting for Jiwoo to push her, the pushes started out gentle before she began to push harder so Somin got more air, the squeaking of the swing set was annoying but Jiwoo didn’t mind because Somin looked like she was having a ton of fun. After a few minutes Somin was done and wanted to come down.

“Your turn” Somin said as she stood up and pulled Jiwoo towards the swing.

“That’s not necessary, I just wanted to go to the swings to push you” Jiwoo said with a small smile.

“Listen Jiwoo, this date doesn’t just have to be about me. I want it to be about us therefore that means that we both get to enjoy these things so sit your cute little booty down now” Somin demanded and Jiwoo really wanted to counter her statement about the date not having to be only about her but she didn’t have to heart to do so because it seemed like the thing that would start an argument so she reluctantly sat down.

“You don’t have to push me though, you can just sit in the other swing and we can swing next to each other” Jiwoo suggested, Somin stared as her before slowly making her way in front of Jiwoo and surprising her when she lifted her leg and then the other one so she was straddling Jiwoo’s lap.

“I don’t want to be on the other swing, that’s too far from you” Somin said against Jiwoo’s neck.

Jiwoo was at a loss for words but she grabbed the swing with one hand and placed her other hand on Somin’s back so she wouldn’t fall.

“Start swinging” Somin said and Jiwoo didn’t think twice and started to swing. Somin snuggled into Jiwoo’s neck and breathed slowly. Jiwoo felt calm and sleepy all of a sudden, the warmth from this position combined with the rocking of the swing made her want to sleep but she knew there was one more place and the sky was even saying it was time to go there as the sun was starting to set.

“Hey Somin?”

“Hm?”

“There is one more place I want to go”

Somin let out a groan, “I’m too tired to walk, carry me”

Jiwoo smiled, “You called me cute but I think you’re cuter, come on I’ll carry you on my back” Jiwoo said as she stood you picking Somin up with her, she gently placed her down on the ground.

Jiwoo took off her hat and gently placed it onto Somin’s head before she took off her hoodie and exposed her bare arms from the tank top she was wearing, “I don’t want people to see up your skirt while we walk so here take this” she held out her hoodie for Somin, once Somin took it she grabbed her hat back and placed it on her own head.

Once the sweater was on Somin lifted the collar of the sweater to her nose, “It smells like you”

Jiwoo flushed, “W-well yeah, I wear it a lot” Jiwoo said before she kneeled down so Somin can get on her back.

Somin laughed, “You look like you are proposing”

“I uh! That’s not something I am thinking of right now, j-just get on my back okay?”

This girl really knew how to get her flustered. It took Somin a moment but she finally got on Jiwoo’s back and they were on their way. Somin snuggled up into Jiwoo’s back, she was so warm. When they finally made it to the place Jiwoo wanted to be she softly called Somin’s name, “Somin”

The girl slowly came down from Jiwoo’s back with her help before she let out a small gasp. Jiwoo followed her gaze to the sky, there was stars everywhere. They were bright and shining, it was a cliché romantic scenario.

“Do you like it?” Jiwoo asked as she stepped closer to Somin, who immediately grabbed her hand.

“I love it, thank you” Somin said with warmth dripping in her voice.

Jiwoo smiled and leaned over and placed a gentle kiss onto Somin’s cheek, “That’s called a warm up kiss let’s stick to those for now, okay?”

“It’ll leave me wanting more though” Somin said, her face was slightly flushed.

“Then you’ll have to wait, I’m taking this slow babe” Jiwoo said with a smirk as she pulled Somin into a small hug.

“Ugh don’t call me babe, it makes me want to pounce you” Somin groaned as she wrapped her arms around Jiwoo’s neck.

“I’ll have to find another pet name then” Jiwoo said with a small laugh.

“All pet names make me like that” Somin countered.

“No pet names yet it is” Jiwoo said with playful annoyance added to her voice.

“So I can’t give you a kiss on the lips but I can give you warm up kisses?” Somin asked.

“Yes, warm up kisses are fine” Jiwoo said with a smile.

“You know I’ll give you warm up kisses everyday now, right?” Somin questioned.

“Yes I know”

“You’re okay with it?”

“I wouldn’t have mentioned it if I wasn’t”

“Good” Somin leaned in and kissed Jiwoo’s cheek, her kiss was slightly closer to Jiwoo’s lips than when Jiwoo gave her a warm up kiss.

“Want to go home?” Jiwoo asked with a hum.

“Home” Somin repeated, “It sounds weird to hear that” Somin admitted with a chuckle.

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it quickly” Jiwoo said as she grabbed Somin’s hand and they began to go home, their home…together.

Jiwoo plopped down on her bed with a sigh of relief, today was long and she was ready to sleep super well. She had taken a shower and was now in pajamas, Somin was putting on her pajamas in the bathroom, and once she got out she walked over to Jiwoo’s bed.

“Put your arm out” Somin commanded.

“Yes mistress” Jiwoo said as she stuck out her arm.

“Remember what I said about pet names?” Somin asked as she crawled onto the bed and laid her head down onto Jiwoo’s arm.

“Yes, I’m sorry” Jiwoo said as she moved closer to Somin.

“You would be the one sorry if the pet names continued, I would destroy that puss-“

“I think we should sleep now” Jiwoo said to stop Somin from finishing statement.

“Fine”

They laid in silence for a bit as they tried to sleep, Somin was the first one to speak up.

“I know you’re awake also so I’ll just say it, thank you so much” Somin said, “Today was absolutely wonderful, I know that was probably your first time taking someone out on a date and you might have had some concerns about how it went and I assure you that it was perfect”

“I don’t want you to feel like an object, I want to do things right” Jiwoo admitted, “I want to get to know you for who you really are not just some girl I masturbated to on the computer”

“Well as of right now I can definitely say that you are doing everything right” Somin said as she turned to face Jiwoo, “I wouldn’t mind falling for you”

“I feel like I’ve already fallen” Jiwoo thought as she leaned down and kissed Somin’s forehead, it didn’t take them long after that to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Somin blinked open her eyes to the bright light peering through the curtains in Jiwoo’s bedroom…well maybe their bedroom now. She sat up slowly and looked next to her, she pouted when she saw the empty space next to her. Somin sighed and crawled out from underneath the warm comfortable blanket and onto the cold floor, a small chill ran up her back.

Somin slowly wandered out of their shared room and into the hall where the smell of bacon filled her nose. She quickly followed her nose due to her new found hunger. Somin turned the corner and stopped as she noticed the slightly taller girl standing in front of the stove.

Somin carefully watched the girl as she flipped the bacon over, a small amount of sweat coating her face due to the heat of the stove, the slight smile on her lips as she hummed and tapped her foot. It was all too cute for Somin, she had a new found hunger for something other than bacon.

She made sure to be quiet as she walked behind Jiwoo and wrapped her arms around her waist causing the other girl to gasp and jump slightly.

“You know you look exactly like a wife making food for her husband right now, right?” Somin muttered into Jiwoo’s back.

“More like a wife cooking for her wife, I’m too gay to have a husband” Jiwoo said with a light hearted laugh as she continued to flip the bacon.

Somin smiled at this comment, soon she got the idea to tease the girl. She leaned up and softly whispered into Jiwoo’s ear, “Baby~ you left me all alone in bed, I was so cold without your warmth”

Somin smirked as Jiwoo became stiff in her arms, “U-uh um…well I’m sorry…I was kinda hungry and I thought you might be too so I decided to make some bacon…o-oh! But I forgot to ask how you like your bacon so I made soft and crunchy...i-is that okay with you?”

Somin’s gaze on the other girl softened and her heart fluttered at the girl’s words, too cute. “Can you turn around for a moment?”

“Sure?” Jiwoo seemed confused but she turned around anyway.

Somin reached up and lightly cupped Jiwoo’s face and leaned up, Somin could see the panic and surprise written on Jiwoo’s face but she moved in anyway and lightly kissed the corner of Jiwoo’s mouth.

When Somin pulled away she looked at Jiwoo’s wide eyes and beat red face and let out a small laugh.

“I….you…what...what was that for?” Jiwoo asked as she lightly touched the kissed area.

“Well you are so cute and considerate and I just really wanted to kiss you buuuuut I remember your rule of warm up kisses so I gave you one of those” Somin said with a giggle as she traced Jiwoo’s bottom lip with her thumb.

Somin watched Jiwoo gulped, that was hot, the slightly taller girl let out a small whine and grabbed Somin’s hand gently.

“That tickled…” Jiwoo muttered as she gently let go of Somin’s hand much to her disappointment.

“well they were soft, maybe I should touch them more but I think I’ve taken enough of your attention” Somin said with a smirk, “the bacon is gonna burn” This statement caused Jiwoo to gasp and turn around to face the cooking bacon.

Somin let out a laugh and pulled away from the other girl opting to sit at the table instead. She pulled out her phone and pulled up a bookmarked tab on her phone. It was what started this all, her porn account. She stared at it for a few moments before turning to look at the girl distressed over the bacon on the pan, she smiled lightly and turned back to her phone. She made her decision, Jiwoo wanted her to stop before and she is okay with stopping now.

She deleted it.

With a smile on her face she leaned onto the table and stared at Jiwoo’s back, “Come on wifey, I’m hungry” Somin said to tease the other girl and it worked cause she let out an annoyed groan.

Somin whispered softly to herself, “I don’t know what love is but I feel like I could have it with you”


	8. Chapter 8

“So Matthew posted a photo with the caption head, does that mean he wants head? Cause I’m down”

Jiwoo placed her head into her hands and tapped her foot aggressively on the floor, “Taehyung…I did not call you here to have you talk about giving BM head”

Taehyung rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah you want me to meet your cam girl girlfriend”

“She isn’t a cam girl anymore-“

“Why do you still call Matthew BM?”

“Because it’s a nickname that stuck- wait! This isn’t the conversation we are supposed to have”

Taehyung sighed, “Yeah it isn’t…I’ll meet your girl”

Jiwoo automatically perked up, “You will?”

Taehyung crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Of course, you’re my child and the parent should always meet his daughter’s date”

Jiwoo stared at him for a few moments, “I’m not even going to question you”

“I would have thought you would have stopped doing that long ago”

They began to walk from the little cake shop they were at, they made small talk here and there. They were rounding the corner closest to her apartment building when they heard the murmuring of a couple guys.

“Yo, did you see the girl sitting on the steps over there?”

“yeah what about her?”

“She is a cam girl”

“Are you sure?”

“Uh yeah, I’ve seen her videos”

“We should go chat her up then”

Jiwoo got chills down her back and couldn’t help but get flashbacks to memories from when Somin was almost…yeah. Jiwoo looked at Taehyung who had his eyebrows furrowed, they both nodded at each other before taking off towards the apartment.

They stopped to catch their breath, Jiwoo automatically noticed two men talking to Somin who was sitting on the steps on their apartment building. She looked super uninterested in what the men were saying.

“Somin!” Jiwoo called out to Somin as she lightly jogged over to her.

Somin automatically jumped up, “Baby!” She exclaimed happily and hugged Jiwoo as soon as she got over to her.

“Baby?” One of the men said.

“A girlfriend? That’s hot, you think they would be down for a threeway?” The other one asked.

“What were you doing waiting outside?” Jiwoo asked as she glared at the men behind Somin cause them to jump.

“Well I woke up and you were gone” Somin said with a pout as she lightly hit Jiwoo’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry” Jiwoo apologized as she hung her head down in shame.

“That’s okay, you can just make up for it later” Somin said with a small hum.

Jiwoo flushed, “Uh um….yeah I’ll make up for it later”

Somin turned around, “Oh the guys are gone”

“Yeah I scared them off while you guys were being cute little gay babies”

Somin and Jiwoo stared at Taehyung before Somin spoke, “Who is this?”

“This is BM’s boyfriend-“

“I’m her dad”

Jiwoo and Somin paused again and stared at Taehyung.

Somin turned to Jiwoo, “Are you into calling people daddy? Cause I’m down to be called daddy, you know how much nicknames excite me”

“I wha- no!” Jiwoo exclaimed, her face was completely red.

“She is more of the mommy type” Taehyung said with a wiggle of his brow.

“I-“

“Oh really? I wouldn’t mind being your mommy, Jiwoo” Somin said against Jiwoo’s ear causing the girl to squirm.

“I’m starting to think this meeting was a mistake”


End file.
